Cold as Ice
by vonnie836
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate the deaths of two people, who froze to death in scorching temperatures. Entry to the December/January Challenge at the Writers Guild, the prompt is 'cold'. One Shot.


_This is my entry to the December/January prompt at the Writers Guild. __The word is 'cold'_

**Cold as Ice**

_Standard Disclaimer: The Winchesters and anything Supernatural don't belong to me, I am just borrowing them!_

_Disclaimer: Lufkin, Texas exists and Angelina College is really located there, but that is where the similarities end. The lore in this story is totally made up and any similarities to real lore are purely coincidence!_

September in Lufkin, Texas was hotter this year than usual. The highs were running around 110 F for the last two weeks and even at night it never cooled down enough to get any real relief. The ancient air conditioner in the run down motel room Sam and Dean Winchester called home during their latest hunt had seen better days. Much better days actually and the best it was doing right now was bringing the temperature down to 83 F at best. The best meant during the night, because it didn't even come close to it during the smoldering daytime hours.

So it was not amazing that after arriving the day before neither of the two had spent more time than necessary at their temporary home. Even Sam had decided to move his research to the bar close to the motel, because even though it was smoky and loud, it did have the luxury of a well working climate control.

After moving back to their room at closing time, they'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, finally getting up at five. Taking a cold shower, Dean had won the coin toss and got first dips, although this time it hadn't been about running out of hot water but rather about who would get to cool his overheated body down first. Yet by the time Sam had gotten out, the older brother had been sorry for being first because by now he was almost ready for another cool down.

SN SN SN SN SN

Getting into the Impala, Dean maneuvered the slick black car through the streets of Lufkin until they reached the other side of town. Finding a dinner close to their destination for today, he parked and followed his brother, who was out of his seat almost before the car came to complete stop. After waiting for half an hour to be seated, it turned out that the breakfast and especially the coffee were well worth the wait.

"So, have you changed your mind about this case?" Sam gave his brother an expectant look.

Dean hesitated a moment before he answered, "I really don't know yet. I mean it sure looks like it's our kind of thing, but there is a possibility it is just a serial killer with an unusual MO."

"It could be, but it isn't." Sam protested, "Look, let's go over this again. In the last two weeks two people have been found dead around here. First one was Tiffany Shultz, age 19, next was Jimmy Tyson, age 21. The girl was found in her car at one of the local parks, the guy in his back yard. From what I could find out, they had hardly anything in common and most likely didn't even know each other."

"See, this far it doesn't sound supernatural at all."

"You're right, but now is where things get weird. Both were seen within five hours of being found dead, yet the coroner reports says, that by the liver temperatures at the time when they were found, either one should have been dead for several days."

"So, maybe we have a killer, who likes to put his victims in the freezer." Dean smirked.

"Yeah and he flash froze them and then dragged them back out into the heat to deposit them in the car or back yard? Come on Dean, even you have to admit this is strange!" The younger Winchester gave his brother a scolding look.

"Okay, so it sounds like you're right. Anything else the two have in common besides dying the same way?"

"Just that both went to Angelina College and both took the same chemistry class. Tiffany on Wednesdays and Thursdays, Jimmy on Mondays and Fridays. That's why we are going over to the college today and talk to the teacher and some of the kids today." Sam informed him.

He glanced at his watch, it was still early and there wouldn't be many students around the campus at this time and most teachers were probably busy preparing for class.

"Let's find the library and do some more research. Doesn't make a lot of sense to try and talk to anyone right now. Lunch is probably the better time for that."

Dean mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Geek boy just wants to have some fun!" But got up anyway and walked over to the counter. After ordering two large coffees to go and paying, he returned and handed his kid brother one of the cups.

"Okay, let's do this before I change my mind." He said good-naturedly.

SN SN SN SN SN

The next five hours were spent in the large library at Angelina College. With its vast array of books about the supernatural, folklore and religion, it was a paradise into which Sam immersed himself without hesitation. Although he had seen his brother do this so many times before, Dean once again was amazed at the transformation happening to the younger Winchester in this kind of environment. The ease with which he navigated through the different sections, pulling out books and reading through whole chapters in record time, while still being able to recall what he needed out of them was almost beyond belief. There was no doubting his that Sam was born for the academic life and it almost made Dean feel guilty for taking him away from Stanford. Almost was the word though, because having the kid by his side meant more than he would ever admit.

Even with the Sam's ability it had been impossible for them to get any leads on what they were dealing with. In the end Dean decided to call on their friend Bobby Singer for help. The long time hunter had his own library plus resources in the hunting world that went way beyond the ones the Winchester brothers had access to. The older man promised to check into it and get back to them as soon as he found out something.

Flipping his phone shut, Dean turned to the younger hunter, who was still lost in one of the books, "It's time to call it quits geek boy, we have some people to talk to!"

Slightly hesitant Sam put the book down and pulled a paper out of his pocket. Looking down on it for a moment, he finally gazed at the older man, "We got several of Tiffany's as well as a few of Jim's friends on here, who are in classes today. And there is also Professor Nanuq, the chemistry teacher."

Dean took the paper from his brother and went down the list before tearing it in half and giving the upper part back to him.

Looking at it, Sam huffed, "Typical!" Before getting up and walking out of the room.

Unable to hold back a chuckle, Dean called after him, "Hey, I'm no good at talking to nerds and old spinsters, that's your department!" getting him a scowl from the librarian and a giggle from some of the girls sitting near by.

SN SN SN SN SN

While Dean was taking his time with the girls, Sam made his way down the list of the guys fairly fast. It became clear to both of them fairly soon that neither one of the kids knew anything they could use, yet the older Winchester enjoyed flirting and was totally in his element by being his usual charming self.

Last on Sam's list was the professor, which turned out to be an attractive woman in her early thirties. Standing in the doorway, the younger Winchester took in the undeniable beauty of the woman. Her dark almond shaped eyes and full lips stood out in her round face, which was complimented by smooth raven black hair, hanging down all the way to her feminine hips.

For a moment Sam pictured Dean turning green with envy, until the woman turned her attention from the computer in front of her to him. The moment her eyes met his, a shiver ran down his spine. Those eyes, although of a warm brown color were colder than ice. Almost ready to turn around, he was stopped, when she got up and walked towards him.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Professor Nanuq?" Sam questioned, almost hoping she would deny it.

"Yes, that's me, but everyone, including my students calls me Annie." She said, giving him the once over, eliciting another shiver from him.

"My name is Sam Dolan, I'm a private investigator." He introduced himself, before he continued, "My clients want to stay anonymous but I can tell you, they are the parents of one of your murdered students."

"Yes, I heard about that. How tragic, two young peoples lives cut short in such a tragic way. Do they have any idea who killed them?"

"Not yet, that's why I'm here. I'm trying to find out; if there is anything they had in common, beside your class." The hunter couldn't help but wish himself far away.

"Let me think!" She hesitated for a moment then continued, "Tiffany was an "A" student, very outgoing and bubbly. Everything came very easy to her. Jim on the other hand was quieter and had to work hard for his grades but he was a good student also and as far as I could tell, well liked with many friends."

This wasn't really anything different then what the other kids already confirmed to Sam. Hoping to get some more information, he asked, "Was there anything unusual the day they were killed?"

Again the professor thought for a while before answering, "I remember seeing Tiffany in class that day, but there was nothing different about her or her behavior and I don't think Jim was killed on a day he was taking my class."

"Well, thanks for your time, if you can think of anything else; would you give me a call?" He scribbled his number on a paper and handed it to her.

Taking it from his outstretched hand, her fingers touched his, making the young hunter feel like the blood in his veins turned to ice. It lasted only for a fraction of a second but was enough for him to pull his hand back like he got by lightning. Turning without saying another word, he scrambled out of the room, missing the glint of satisfaction lighting up the beautiful face.

SN SN SN SN SN

Sam didn't stop until he reached the exit. Outside he leaned against the building and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how, but he knew somehow the professor was involved in the deaths of her students. It was time for some more specific research.

Pulling out his cell, he hit speed dial and waited until his brother picked up, "Dean,…"

"Sammy, I'm kinda busy here!"The voice of the older Winchester came from the other end.

"I think I've got something."

"Good, I'm not done here, why don't we meet at the motel in a few hours?"

Sam protested, "I really think we should meet now. How would I get to the motel from here without a car anyway?"

There was a pause, during which the younger hunter could hear Dean talking to someone in the back ground, then there was some giggling, before he returned to the phone, "Take the car, I'll get a ride. See you later."

Ready to protest again, Sam realized his brother just hung up on him, leaving him with the choice to either try to call Dean back or take the car. He chose the latter, knowing that another call would very likely go straight to voice mail. Obviously his brother hooked up with one of the girls he was supposed to interview. The hunter searched his pocket until he found his key, and walked out to the parking lot. He wanted to be mad at his sibling, but somehow he couldn't really blame him for wanting some fun from time to time. After all, Dean was an excellent hunter, who devoted his whole life to saving others from the things that went bump in the night, sometimes he just needed to let loose.

SN SN SN SN SN

The drive back to the motel was uneventful. Walking into their room and throwing the keys onto the table, Sam noticed that it seemed slightly cooler now. Gratefully he sat down and powered the lab top up. Typing "Nanuq" into the search engine, he came up with the explanation that the word meant polar bear in Inuktitut, a variety of languages used by the Inuit people.

Suddenly a chill ran down his body and he couldn't help the shivering. Shaking the feeling off, he continued to work, working his way through the lore and legends of the Inuit. Again and again icy shivers ran through him, increasing in frequency and power. Trying to put it off as an aftereffect of his meeting with the creepy professor, he ignored them. Immersed into his work, he didn't realize that he was beyond freezing until his teeth chattered and he could feel goose bumps on his exposed arms.

"Darn air conditioner", he mumbled, getting up to adjust the thermostat, "first it doesn't work at all and now it works too well."

To his surprise the gauge was set at 68 F, although the thermometer showed room temperature was still 89 F. Tapping it a few times without changing any thing, he pulled a hoodie out of his duffel and put it on before sitting back down.

"Guess, can't expect anything to work right, when the room is this cheap." He grumbled,

getting back to work.

By the time he finally found something that spiked his interest, he was wearing his coat over the hoodie and was rapped into a blanket. Still, he was freezing and his teeth were chattering no matter how much he tried to keep them from doing so. He tried to finish reading the page but found his vision started to blur and his fingers felt so stiff and numb, he couldn't get them to work the mouse pad.

"Need to warm up!" He mumbled, stumbling over to the bed.

Using one shaky hand to brace himself on the bed, he lifted up the blankets and crawled underneath. Wrapping his freezing body tightly into the covers, he was sure this would get him warmed up in no time.

After several minutes of trembling and shifting around without feeling any different he sat back up and reached over to the other bed to pull the comforter and blanket off it and throw them over the others. Yet even this didn't work and actually seemed to have the opposite effect. Icy stabs of pain ran through him with every beat of his heart, tearing his body up at the same time as they made his mind feel disconnected and sluggish.

Unable to think clearly, it was more instinct that made him get up to get to the table where he put his phone down. Unwrapping from the blankets proved a challenge, as his movements were uncoordinated and he didn't seem to be able to control them. Finally succeeding, he stood and instantly tumbled forward as dizziness assaulted him. Grabbing on to the end of the bed he moved forward and was able to hold on to the smooth surface of the table. Standing on wobbly legs, he looked at his hands, feeling like he ran a marathon instead of taking a few steps. Exhausted and tired he tried to recall why he came over here. His mind was blank as the only thing that seemed to matter was the pain and iciness consuming him.

Shivering, he finally turned, again more led by the need to find warmth than by clear thought. Stiff limbed he turned, loosing his balance and this time crashed on the floor without even bracing himself. Overwhelmed he rested for a moment then pulled himself up and into the bed. Covering up, he curled up into a fetal position. His shivers seized as his body gave up the fight against the cold and he slid into a state of unresponsiveness.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean was in great spirits when he returned to the motel. He'd scored a date with Jenna

Adams, a busty brunette with a great sense of humor and the brightest smile he'd ever seen. She dropped him off here and they were going to meet at a bar downtown. She promised to bring Silvana Marisi, her Italian friend with her, so they could double date. Dean had talked to Silvana at the College and thought she was perfect for his little brother. Her long wavy hair framed a face with big black eyes and perfect red lips. Tall and slim, she had just the right amount of curves in the right spots. If it wouldn't have been for Jenna, he would have certainly liked to score with her himself. Listening to her talk, he was sure his geek brother would like her, as she probably matched him in smartness.

Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and was instantly hit by the overheated stale air. He noticed the missing noise from the air conditioner, telling him the fan wasn't working anymore either.

"Darn, got to get a different room for tonight, this one won't do anymore." He mumbled to himself, before walking further into the room.

The lab top was sitting on the table, screen saver on, Sam's phone lying beside it. Turning towards the beds, he took in the site of the blankets missing from the first one, while noting that they were piled up on the second, covering up a large lump of what he could only assume was his brother.

"What the heck, Sammy? Did you go nuts on me?"

Not getting a response, Dean stepped beside the bed, still not seeing anything of his brother. Maybe the kid was just playing with a joke on him, still upset for not going back to the motel with him earlier. After all, there was no way Sam would be able to stand the heat in this room, let alone cover up with at least four blankets. He was probably standing in the bathroom, waiting for him to pull the covers off just to come out and give him a "had you worried there, didn't I?"

Initially Dean felt like opening the bathroom door and maybe catch his sibling by surprise but then he changed his mind. Why not let the kid win for once? Pulling on the blankets, he discovered whatever his brother had wrapped them around was heavy enough to make it difficult.

"Good one Sammy!" He said, before giving it a final, more determined tug.

This time he succeeded and found himself sitting on the floor, the blankets over his head and everywhere. At the same time there was a thump, as whatever was in the bed fell on the floor also. Finally untangling himself, all the while waiting for a laughing Sam to open the bathroom door, he was stunned by the site before him.

"Oh God, Sammy?" Dean scrambled to his brother, who was lying limply in front of him.

Reaching out to check for a pulse, his hand retracted, when it came in contact with the ice cold skin on his brother's neck. It took only a split second though before his hand was back and to his relief found a pulse that was sluggish but nevertheless there. He took in the pale, almost grayish skin, lips and fingers bluish discolored and the slow, shallow rise of his chest, all typical signs of hypothermia.

Not having time to give in to any feelings of panic, he hauled the younger man off the floor, not an easy task as the hypothermia caused him to be extremely rigid, but finally he managed to situate him back onto the bed. Using all the blankets, he covered him again before running out to the car and getting several more from the trunk. After making sure Sam was cocooned in, he sat down and pulled his phone out. There was no time for self treatment; he needed to get the kid to a hospital.

The sound of Metallica startled him for a moment until he remembered it was his ring tone. The caller id showed it was Bobby, so Dean answered the call.

"Bobby, not now, I have to call 911 for Sam!"

Almost hanging up, he heard the voice from the other end at the last moment, "Don't Dean, this is important."

"Bobby, what ever caused those deaths got to Sammy."

"That's why you have to listen to me! Dean from what you told me, we are dealing with a "tuunbaq nanuq", a polar bear demon."

The older Winchester couldn't belief his ears, "Did you just say it's a tuunbaq nanuq? Sammy talked to a Professor Nanuq at the college."

There was a gasp on the other end of the line, "Dean, if it got to Sam, there is only one way to save him, we have to destroy it. I got the only thing that will do that with me. I think I can make it to you in six hours from where I'm at right now."

Dean had listened to the voice on the other end with increasing excitement, now he let out a devastated sigh, "Sam doesn't have that much time, Bobby. His hypothermia is already moderate, getting pretty close to severe. The other victims survived less than five hours from onset."

For a moment there was complete silence, so much that the older Winchester thought he lost the connection. Finally he heard the other man shout out, "Got it!"

"What? You know how to save Sam?"

"No, but I found a way to at least keep him alive. You have to submerge him in holy water until we can get the demon destroyed. Best would be under water with just coming up for air, but I'm guessing from how advanced his condition is that he is unconscious, so keeping everything but his face under water will have to do."

"Oookaayy, so there is still a little problem here." Dean couldn't belief Winchester "luck" was hitting again, "Sam's 6'4" won't immerge in any bathtub around here."

Again there was silence, this time lasting only a few seconds, "Is there a pool?"

Dean's eyes lit up, "Bobby, you're a genius. Gotta go, got me some water blessing to do. I'll call you back later."

He shut the phone, already pulling his father's journal and a rosary out of his duffel bag.

"Hold on Sammy, I'll be right back." He promised, before running outside.

Throwing the rosary into the 16'x 20' pool, the size making it look more like a large bath tub, he opened the journal, searching just for a moment for the right ritual before speaking the Latin words while making signs of the cross over the water.

SN SN SN SN SN

Fifteen minutes later found both brothers in the pool. Dean had reluctantly taken the time to change Sam and himself into swim trunks, feeling it would look odd enough, if he was holding his unconscious younger sibling above water, without one or both of them wearing clothes. He was glad the pool was located close to their room and that right now there weren't any people around, because it would have really looked strange to anyone seeing him carrying the younger man to the pool and carefully getting both of them into the water.

After he made sure he had a secure hold on Sam, he picked up his cell from the concrete walk surrounding the pool and hit the speed dial for Bobby.

"Dean, did you do what I told ya?" The worry in the older man's voice was unmistakable.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering if this is really the right thing. He is so cold and submerging him in cold water just doesn't seem right."

"I know, but it's not just water, it's holy water. It won't reverse any of the effects of the hypothermia, but it will prevent them from getting worse. That will give us the time we need."

"How long till you get here?"

"It will be just a little longer than I thought, gonna pick Caleb up on the way here. He is about half an hour from where I'm now. Someone has to stay with Sam and as I see it, we need at least two people to get that demon. It's not gonna be easy."

Dean let out a heavy breath, "Well, see you then, oh and Bobby…" He hesitated for a second, "…thanks!"

"Any time, kid, you boys are family!"

SN SN SN SN SN

For the first time Dean was grateful for the scorching heat. Because of it the water temperature was above average, otherwise sitting in there for close to seven hours would have led to a mild case of hypothermia of his own. As his was, his skin looked like that of a prune. The worst thing so was the time, when people walked close by them. Not really thinking the situation through, the older Winchester had just reacted and bent over his limp brother, holding him in a tight embrace and burying his face against Sam's cheek until he heard the foot steps retreat.

Remembering the laughter and the small childlike voice asking, "Mommy, are those men gay?", with the stressed mother answering, "Don't look, Daniel!" followed by a "How disgusting!", he still felt the heat rising in his face.

"You have no idea what I'm going through for you, kiddo." He said, adding after a short pause, "And I hope it will stay that way."

He knew the kid would never let him live that one down. I would have preferred having a better plan, but this was still preferable over countless questions why he was keeping his unconscious brother, whose skin color continued to be gray and bluish, afloat in the water instead of taking him to a hospital.

Trying to kill the waiting time, he told Sam about the dates he'd set up for tonight, describing the girls in every detail and picturing his brother's reaction to some of those things he revealed.

"Really Sammy, you are such a geek, but I'm sure you'll like Silvana, she is just as much a geek as you are."

Switching positions carefully as to not get Sam's head under water, he looked at him for a long time, before he continued, "Guess we'll have to move those dates to another day. You might not feel up to it tonight."

He continued to talk, mostly about silly things they did when they were kids, pranks they played on their dad and one another but also some of the more serious things they've gotten into during their hunting adventures.

Time went by slowly and eventually dusk turned into night. The water was illuminated by lights inside the pool and also a light pole right beside it. Dean continued to monitor his brother closely and although there was no improvement, there was also no worsening. At least not as far as the older Winchester could tell. The gray and blue color of Sam's skin and his sluggish pulse and breathing still didn't do much to calm him down either.

A small tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't belief this; he was supposed to keep things like this from happening in the first place. Instead he failed Sam and now he was sitting here, trying to keep him alive.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. I should have listened when you called and gone with you right away!"

"Did you go with him to talk to Professor Nanuq?" Bobby's voice coming from behind and above him startled him slightly.

"No, but…"

"So you couldn't have prevented this. Even if you would have been with him, it is more likely you would be in the same shape, then you preventing it from happening. So let it go."

Turning slightly, Dean faced his two friends, not remembering ever being this happy to see them. The other hunters looked at him and Sam, taking in the appearance of the younger boy, before exchanging a concerned glance.

Finally Caleb broke the silence, "Where is your room? I've got to get changed."

The older Winchester gave him a confused stare.

"Well, I figured you would want to help Bobby take the bitch down, so I brought my trunks. Just don't want to change right here in front of everyone, might cause a riot if there are any girls around." He waggled his eye brows at the slightly younger man.

A slight smirk appeared on Dean's face. It was just like Caleb to try and lighten the moment and he knew that it was in no way meant to minimize the seriousness of the situation. Torn between wanting to stay with Sam and making sure the demon got what it deserved, another look at his brother finally let him come to a decision, "Number sixteen, across from here, key is right here." He pointed at the side of the pool.

SN SN SN SN SN

After taking the time to hack into the staff records at Angelina College and obtaining an address for Professor Nanuq, Dean and Bobby were on their way to said address. The older hunter was riding shot gun and pulled out two inconspicuous looking sticks from the small bag sitting at his feet.

"What's that?" Dean threw him a quick glance.

"These are the only weapons that can kill a tuunbaq nanuq."

The older Winchester couldn't help a grin, "These? They look more like twigs that will break the moment you put pressure on them."

"Laugh all you want, but they are from the baobab tree and not just any one. They were cut from a tree that stands directly on the equator."

"Okay and what makes that so special?" Dean still didn't understand.

"The polar bear demon is a spirit that came into existence in the Artic Regions. The only thing, which can kill it, is a weapon made from something born on the equator." Bobby educated him.

"Guess that kinda makes sense. Is there any special ritual to it?"

"Nope, the weapon has to be blessed before it can be used but I've already taken care of it."

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped. "Guess we are here." He turned to face the older man, "Looks like she is home. So how do you want to do this?"

"Get in through the front, strike up a conversation, surprise and kill her."

"I like it, sounds just like what I would do! Is it really that easy?" The younger man asked doubtfully.

"Dean, do you really have to ask that?" Bobby handed him one of the sticks.

Sliding it into the waistband of his jeans, he said "No, not really!"

Getting out of the car without another word, he walked up the drive, closely followed by the other hunter. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened and he suddenly found himself grabbed by the shoulder and turned around. The next thing he felt was an arm sliding across his neck at the same time as an icy feeling started to rush through his body.

Bobby, who was still several steps away, instantly pulled his weapon out and assumed a fight stance, "Let him go!"

"I don't think you can make any demands here!" Her voice was just as frigid as her eyes, who now flashed a demonic darkness at the experienced hunter.

Looking at his younger friend, Bobby could tell Dean was in trouble. Her grip wasn't tight enough to cut his air supply off, yet his skin was already taking on a grayish discoloration and he was shivering so hard, only her arm around his neck was keeping him from falling.

"My powers can do damage so much faster at this close proximity. I can kill him in seconds, if I want to. So you better back off."

Taking a few steps back, Bobby held his hands up in the air, still holding on to the wooden stick.

"Uh, I see you found the right weapon, too bad it won't help you now." The demon sneered, "You better put it down nice and easy or I turn your friend here into an icicle."

The experienced hunter was reluctant to follow her demand, knowing that she would kill Dean no matter what he did. Locking eyes with the younger man for a moment, he saw the silent message in them, telling him it was okay.

Dean never in his whole life felt as cold as at this moment. The iciness taking over his body, made his limbs stiff and zapped all his energy, yet he was determined not to let this brother down again. Making his hand move up to his waistband proved difficult but after a short moment he accomplished the task and his hand was on the weapon that was going to save Sam. Sliding it out of his jeans, he held it ready. He closed his eyes and concentrated just as his father had taught him to pull out the last of his reserves.

Suddenly collapsing, he caught the nanuq off guard and she loosened her grip. Turning while he fell, his free hand grabbed on to the demon and pulled her down with him. Positioning the pointed end of the stick upwards, he used her downward momentum and pushed the weapon into her chest.

The tuunbaq nanuq let out a gurgling gasp before rolling off the hunter and landing on her back. Clutching the stick with both hands, she sat up and for a second it looked like she was going to pull it out. Without warning her arms dropped and her body fell back. White steam started to rise from it and moved towards the young man, who was still lying on the ground.

Having spent all his reserves on overpowering the demon, Dean was only partially conscious. As the steam crept closer, it started to envelop him, in the process lifting him up. Anxiety swept over him but was almost immediately replaced by a feeling of peace, as warmth pulsed through him, slowly filling the deepest corners of his body and making his sluggish blood flow faster again.

Just as fast as the steam came, it left again, letting the hunter down to the ground in a gentle, almost loving way, before rising up and dissolving into nothingness. Bobby, who until now stood almost in shock over the change in events, came to life and ran toward his friend. Bending down, he put his fingers on the younger man's neck just to receive a slap.

"I'm fine!" Dean scrambled off the ground, holding on to the still open door when dizziness overcame him.

The older hunter, now also standing, put his hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, you were almost dead of hypothermia just a second ago, that makes you fine now."

"No really Bobby, I do feel fine. It's really amazing, it's just like it never happened. Maybe," He mused, "killing her reversed the process?"

Checking the other hunter over, even with all his protesting, Bobby was finally satisfied to see Dean's color had returned to normal, his skin was warm and his heart rate was regular.

"Guess it did reverse the process!" He answered he earlier question.

"We better get that bitch burned before the neighbors call the police on us." The older Winchester decided, turning toward the corpse just to let out a surprised, "Whoa, what happened?"

A smile appeared on the weathered hunters face, "Oh, I think I forgot to tell you, this is what happens if you kill one of those bitches." He pointed at the large puddle of water on the driveway that slowly made its way toward the dried out lawn and disappeared into the ground.

"Convenient," Dean smirked, "Now quit wasting time and let's get back to Sam."

He ran towards the car and slid in, starting the engine and barely waiting for the older man to get in before taking off. After driving halfway down the block, he suddenly stopped without warning.

"Do you think her death had the same effect on Sam as it did on me?" His voice trembled with hope.

"I really don't know, but it could be. Why don't you drive, I give Caleb a call."

Grabbing his phone and punching in the number, he waited for the other man to answer, "How is Sam, any change?" He listened for a moment then said, "We will be back there in twenty minutes."

He closed his cell and turned toward the other man. Seeing the question in his eyes, he hurried to say, "No change so far. I'm afraid, it didn't reach this far. Caleb is going to get Sam out of the pool and start things to get him warmed up."

There was no response from Dean, as he concentrated on driving; at this point all he wanted was getting back to his kid brother.

SN SN SN SN SN

Pulling into a parking spot in front of their room, Dean didn't bother shutting the engine off or even closing the door behind him. He knew Bobby would take care of his baby for him. Right now he needed to see his brother, make sure he was still alive. Storming into the room, he almost ran the door down because it wouldn't open fast enough. Finally getting in, he went down on his knees in front of the bed furthest from the door, now once again occupied by the youngest Winchester.

Bundled up in blankets up to his nose, his head covered with a stocking cap, Sam looked younger and incredibly fragile. The bluish hue of his skin and lips only added to that impression.

Gently stroking the bangs out of his brother's face, the older hunter whispered, "We've got her, she is gone, little bro, now all you've got to do is get better."

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, he looked up to see Caleb approach, "Just put some IV bags into hot water to warm them up. That should help warm him."

"Thanks, Caleb, for everything!"

"Hey, you and Sam, you are like family. We'll do anything for you guys, right old man?"

He looked at Bobby, who quietly walked into the room without anyone noticing.

"Who are you calling old man? I can take you down with one hand tied behind my back."

"I would let you try it but right now I'm too busy with Sam. I'll give you a rain check on it though!" Caleb smirked, knowing fully well that even though Bobby was twenty years his senior, he was also twenty years richer in experience and still not someone you wanted to mess with.

"How is he?" The older man asked.

"No change." Dean answered instead of Caleb, sounding disappointed and resigned.

"He is going to be okay." Caleb promised, putting as much confidence into his voice as possible, "But we need to get those IV fluids into him. Bobby, why don't you start a line, you do this better than most nurses. Dean, you help him and I check on the bags, see if they are warm enough." He ordered before once again disappearing into the bathroom.

Using the kit the other man already set out, Bobby started looking for veins in either one of Sam's arms, finally giving up and going for the neck. Instructing Dean to hold his brother's head still, he cleansed the site with Betadine and alcohol, and inserted the IV needle with expert skills. Turning to call on his friend, he found the end of the tubing put into his hand, while Caleb held up the bag, looking for a place to hang it. He found it in a decorative candle holder above the bed. Removing the candle, bent and faded of most its color, and replaced it with the IV fluids.

Reaching underneath the blankets, he pulled out several wrapped hot water bottles, which he previously positioned along Sam's tall frame.

"I'll put them back in the microwave, reheat them." He said, making his way over to the small kitchenette.

SN SN SN SN SN

Morning came around slowly, bringing with it dark clouds and a rumbling within them, which pretty soon evolved into thunder and lighting and finally a full blast down pour. Within minutes the temperature outside dropped by thirty degrees and the water started to pool on the streets as the storm drains weren't able to take on this much liquid.

The three men in the small shabby motel room were still crowding around their youngest, just as they had for most the night. Although Sam still hadn't moved, even Dean had to agree that his skin color had changed from gray to just plain pale and the bluish hue had disappeared. It also looked like keeping him warm with blankets and hot water bottles had increased his core temperature from 94.6 F to 96.7.

After changing another IV bag and reheating the hot water bottles both Caleb and Bobby sat back and watched the brothers with silent satisfaction. Either man had given their best to save the younger boy, now it was up to Sam to do the rest. Watching Dean quietly talking to his sibling, urging him to wake up, while holding on to his hand like for dear life, it still amazed the two men, how the hard assed hunter could turn into a totally different man when it would come to his kid brother.

Dean didn't even realize the other men were watching him, as his whole mind was focused on Sam. It worried him to no end that his brother didn't wake up yet. What if what they'd done wasn't enough? What if Sam was still going to die? Or if he woke up and his brain wasn't okay? Or what if he never woke up? Maybe they should've taking him to a hospital after all?

The older brother was overwhelmed by all the thoughts running around in his weary head. He was scared, honest to god scared to loose Sam, because this was the only thing that just couldn't happen. Demons were real, so were ghosts and almost every other supernatural being anyone could ever imagine. Loosing your mother when you were just a toddler, and having your father trade his life for yours was real. One thing though that wasn't real, couldn't be, because it was just more than he ever would be able to survive, was loosing your baby brother. Sam was the only one he had left and there was no way he could loose him.

A single tear left the young hunter's eye, running down to the middle of his cheek and dripping onto his brother's face. Holding the side of Sam's face with one hand, Dean wiped the wetness away with his thumb, gently stroking over the lax features.

"Please little bro, please come back to me!" He pleaded with a breaking voice, another tear spilling over onto his sibling's cheek.

Without warning Sam turned his head away from the older man's head, just to lean back into it again.

"Y' cr'n' D'n?"

It wasn't more than a whisper and came out so scrambled that even Dean had to think what it meant, yet it immediately lit his face up.

Cupping Sam's face with both hands, he grinned, "No way dude, you know I don't do that crying thing. Now you better open up those not so baby blues of yours, or I have to make you do the laundry for the next two month."

There was increased movement behind the closed lids and some tension in the previously lax face, indicating Sam's fight to open his eyes. It took several more attempts before Dean finally saw small slits of hazel underneath heavy lids.

"C'ld!"

"I know kiddo, but it's getting better. The worst is over!"

"Thirsty!"

Although still very horse, Dean was happy to hear the first clear word come out of his brother's mouth. Before he could respond, he was nudged on the shoulder from behind.

Turning he found Caleb holding a cup out to him.

"Herbal tea, not too hot, just enough to warm the kid up. Made it earlier and filled it into a thermos just for this occasion."

Grateful for the other hunter thinking ahead, Dean took the cup from him with a slight nod of his head. Putting one hand underneath his brother's head, he lifted him up just enough to hold the cup against his lips.

"Here, this will make you feel better." He watched as Sam took a sip, halfway expecting him to spit the liquid out again, after all, Caleb's herbal tea was usually pretty rancid. It surprised him, when his brother swallowed it and started gulping more of the beverage down. So much, that the finally took it away, afraid he would either choke or throw up.

"Got to slow down, kiddo, you can have more later, promise." He smiled, when the younger man's eyes opened further and he received a pleading puppy dog look. Unable to resist, he held the cup against Sam's lips once more, "Okay, but you have to take small sips."

Afraid of having the beverage taken away again, the kid followed his brother's orders and drank the rest very slowly. Finishing it, he let his head fall heavily onto Dean's arm, relishing the physical contact. His mind still too scrambled to have any real recollection of what happened and his body too tired to really worry about it, he took comfort in his brother's presence. Knowing he was safe, he let sleep claim him again.

SN SN SN SN SN

Now that his brother was getting better and resting again, Dean allowed himself a few hours of sleep. For the first time since this whole nightmare started he was sure Sam was going to be alright. Waking up around noon to Bobby's loud snoring, the older hunter had bedded himself down on the floor; he decided to take a shower. Yet not before making sure his kid brother was still doing okay.

Caleb was sitting on the floor beside the younger man, keeping a close eye on him. Seeing Dean rise, he said, "He is doing fine, his temp is up to 97.5 F now. I took the IV line out after the last bag ran through."

"Has he been awake again?"

"Nah, but he did mumble in his sleep a few times. Sounded kinda like he wanted you." Caleb smiled, "When I told him the snoring from the other bed was you, he settled right down."

"Should have woken me!" Dean growled.

"Why, Sammy knows you need your sleep too."

"Yeah, well, this time call me, if he wakes up again or you will come in very close contact with my fist!" He demanded before disappearing into the bathroom.

Caleb just smiled, knowing that barking dogs don't bite and Dean was very protective of his little brother.

SN SN SN SN SN

When Dean reappeared thirty minutes later, his hair still wet and standing up in every direction, he was greeted by a smile from his brother. Sam was perched up against the head board of his bed, holding a cup of steaming tea in his hands. Still a little pale, his cheeks showed a faint shade of color, clearly indicating he was well on his way to recovery.

Dean shot Caleb a nasty look, ready to tell him exactly what he thought, but his brother stopped him, "Don't Dean, he wanted to get you but I told him not to."

The older man sat down on the bed beside him and for a moment they locked eyes. Words were really overrated at times, because right now, each of them knew exactly how the other one felt.

"Hey, I brought some grub." Bobby's voice came from the door, interrupting the brotherly moment.

Smirking Dean glanced over at the other man, then back to Sam, "Hungry?"

"Maybe a little?" The younger hunter sounded unsure.

"I've got some hot soup for Sam and burgers for the rest of us." Their friend announced, taking things out of the bag and setting them on the table.

Taking their food, everyone sat down, Dean handing Sam his soup and once again settling on the bed beside him.

In between bites, the older Winchester asked, "So Bobby, you never really told me about that, what you call it 'nanuq' something?"

"Tuunbaq nanuq, or in our language polar bear demon." The grizzled hunter helped him out.

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, there is an old legend of the Inuit people of Alaska that talks about a demon that was born of a fallen angel and a polar bear. It is said that for thousand of years it lived hidden in the ice, only coming out every twenty years to feed on the people of the Inuit. It would eat one person, usually one of the old and be satisfied. As it got older, the demon's need to feed grew and it would start to come out more often, finally coming out yearly and demanding three sacrifices of it's own choosing. The people lived in fear and never knew who would be sacrificed next. So they came up with a plan. One year, right after the demon fed and was sleeping the deepest; ten of their strongest young men went into its cave and tied it up with ropes made out of polar bear sinew, the only thing that could hold it. They took it south, leaving it where there was no snow and ice, thinking this would kill it…"

"…but it didn't!" Sam interrupted, "It was found by a man before it ever woke up. Having the body of a beautiful woman, the man thought it to be human and freed it from its bonds. Waking up surrounded by warmth and close to dying, the demon touched the man and took his energy to keep itself alive."

Dean starred at his brother, "You knew?"

"I did some research when I got back here and remember reading the story."

"Why didn't you call me?" the older Winchester questioned.

"I'm not sure, that's where things get a little bit fuzzy. I remember being cold, like ice flowing through my veins and I think I wanted to warm up. That's all I really recall. I have no idea what happened after that."

Seeing the distress on Sam's face, Dean hurried to say, "It's alright Sammy, she really got you bad, but she paid for messing with a Winchester."

The younger man smiled, trying with little success to hide a yawn, "Yeah, bet she didn't know what hit her."

"You've got that right!" His brother responded, then changed the subject to ward of a 'chick flick moment', "Now, I really want to know the rest of the story."

Having noticed the tiredness emanating from the youngest member of their group, Bobby took back over, "There isn't a whole lot more, except the demon learned to adjust to the warmer climate by feeding monthly during the summer and every other month during the colder time of the year. It thrived, got stronger and bolder, finally coming further south and that's were you got to meet it."

Dean nodded in understanding, "Makes sense. In this extreme heat it had to feed a lot more frequently to survive."

"It looks like at least weekly, maybe even more often. There is a good chance there are more victims out there that were never found. After all, all the demon had to do was touching them and then work its power whenever it wanted. So there could be victims somewhere in their houses or lost in some wooded area. Distance didn't seem to matter after it had contact with them." He closed his story.

"Well there is one less demon in this world, can't say I'm going to cry a tear over it." Caleb added, having been listening quietly until now.

"Too bad so many people had to die though." Sam stated, exhaustion catching up with him and making it almost impossible to deal with the sadness he felt.

"We can't save everyone," Dean gave him a worried glance, "but at least there won't be any more victims."

He took the still half full soup container from the younger man and helped him slide down in the bed again. Sam let it happen willingly, a clear sign of how tired he really was.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? Things look a lot better when you feel better."

Settling into a comfortable position, Sam closed his eyes, just to open them again a second later, "Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"All of you, I just…" He stopped, not really sure how to continue.

"I know!" His brother gave him a warm smile.

"We all do!" The two other hunters added.

"Now sleep!" Dean ordered, for a moment sounding just like his father.

As he slipped back into sleep, a smile appeared on Sam's face. At least for the moment he felt safe and at home, knowing that the brother, who was his home was right by his side.

FIN

**So what do you thing? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. ****Reviews really make my day. Hugs, Vonnie**


End file.
